


Deserving

by Turkborne



Series: Deserving [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 3rd person but from Lotor's perspective, Angst, Keith being a good and understanding bby, Keith being a good boy, Little cameos for each of the paladins and Kolivan, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Abuse, Past Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexytimes, general comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Lotor is broken. More so than he wants to admit and the paladins realize it. Getting the former prince to realize how badly he's been hurt is a journey. Keith takes a leap into things and tries to help out.





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. I understand that not everyone has the same Lotor headcanons but I hope you enjoy mine. 
> 
> Thank you for betaing, Shadylex!

He wasn’t trusted. Lotor knew he wasn’t. There was no secret there. They had accepted him in part, if only because of what he offered to them. His ship sat in their hangar, ore safely inside until he chose to reveal that secret. He wasn’t enough of a fool to admit he had the trans-reality ore, refined and ready to be used until he had more trust for the paladins.

Now he had been escorted to a room in the palace to make his own. They hadn’t said as much, but he was a prisoner. They were watching his every move. No one in their right mind would just leave him to his own devices. He slept and waited to be collected. He knew what being a prisoner was and had no intention of being disobedient. Not yet.   
  
So far things had been much nicer since he cooperated. The moment anything started to so much as feel off he was gone. Lotor was not going to sit by and let himself be made a fool of.   
  
It was only a matter of time before he heard the knock on the door and stood. He kept his hands down at his sides as he followed Lance to lunch. Apparently the fact he had missed breakfast ‘worried them.’ The prince supposed it was considerate that they weren’t starving him. 

It took some time for their leader to question the prince’s behavior. Their former enemy was only speaking when directly spoken to. At first, they all simply thought he was in a foul mood but it persisted. Shiro came to him in his ‘quarters’ and explained that he was free and not a prisoner. 

Lotor only asked, Would you let me leave then? Would you trust me with what I know now?”   
  
The ‘no’ written across Shiro’s face in guilt told him all he needed to know. The prince burst out laughing and Shiro left to wallow in his guilt.

Several hours later Princess Allura came in spouting the same thoughtless words. Still Lotor did not believe. He refused to be lulled into such a sense of companionship with his keepers.

Kolivan came next. The leader of the Blade of Marmora held no remorse in his words and he verbally flayed Lotor for all that he had done as a part of the empire. After he spoke, all that Lotor found himself believing in was the possibility of freedom amongst them when the others started to explain the cultural differences of humanity and galra.

The humans that made up the Paladins of Voltron truly wished him to be a trusted ally.

He had laughed at that and Kolivan understood. The conversation turned into questioning and Lotor was happy to oblige him. This was something he understood and knew. When the smallest Paladin, a female, collected them for dinner he started to believe a little more.

He spoke quietly at dinner that night, asking for food to be passed to him. Shiro smiled and nodded to Kolivan in silent thanks. He believed a little less.

The Red Paladin, whose name he learned was Lance came into his quarters after dinner and plopped down a crate of beauty supplies. He chatted warmly to Lotor and insisted on sharing his facial cosmetics and gave him ‘the best shampoo and conditioner’ with a pleasant smile. For that he was thankful. He managed to ask if he was free to use the showers.

Lance called him ‘buddy’ and told him he was free to use the showers, training room, pool and whatever else he felt like. Lotor supposed being their prisoner was better than being under his father’s thumb at that point. Lotor liked Lance the most. Kolivan had explained these humans but the Red Paladin didn’t try to convince him he was not a prisoner. He merely… attempted to befriend and Lotor found that pleasant, even if he didn’t trust it.

He ate breakfast the next morning, a light little one and then made his way to the training room where Keith was already making use of the system and sparring against the training drones. Lotor excused himself and turned around until Keith deactivated the system and invited him to a spar. Apparently the former paladin trusted him with a live weapon in a spar.

Strange.

Lotor sparred gently until Keith yelled at him to stop holding back. Lotor slipped into the meditative state that training brought. It came with its pains as his opponent landed blows but he loved it - it was freedom.

Keith took him to the showers after. While they were rinsing off he took note of Keith - and his arousal. Although Keith didn’t mention it he knew what was expected of him. He was their captive and clearly meant to serve in some way, even if they treated him otherwise.

He pressed Keith back against the cold wall of the showers, the human making a little startled noise. He supposed that when a servant manhandles you it’s a little startling. When he dropped to his knees and took the head of Keith’s cock into his mouth, sucking at it and flicking his tongue over the slit, the half-human fisted locks of his hair and moaned.

Lotor had done something right.

Keith looked shocked but gave in to Lotor’s insistent sucking. The other half galra was at least pretty. Lotor supposed there were worse things to have to do. Watching Keith moan and throw his head back was nearly arousing. If Lotor could enjoy sex with someone he supposed Keith would not be a bad person to attempt such with, if he was interested. When Keith got more demanding, as captors were wont to do, the prince find that complying came easier for it.

Keith wasn’t even forcing him to go faster or deepthroat. He let the prince work at his own pace until he gasped out “I’m gonna-!”

A warning even? He wanted to cum on his prisoner’s face most likely. That was all he could assume. He pulled his mouth off and stroked Keith’s cock with a tight fist, aiming at his own face. He opened his mouth and let out a soft whine, which was apparently all it took to make the brunet cum at that point. 

Milky white seed splattered across his face, mouth hanging open to ‘enjoy’ the few drops that landed within it. He swallowed them as appropriate and gasped out a half-wrecked “thank you” to Keith. The former paladin looked confused then and started stroking hair out of his face.

“It’s me who should be thanking you. Should I… return the favor?” Keith asked softly.

“No, simply allow me to clean myself off. I have no need of that,” Lotor replied simply. He stood then walked to the warm spray of water, rinsing off his face. Keith stepped out of the showers and grabbed a towel, turning to meet Lotor with it. The former prince reached out to take it and dry himself off.

Keith didn’t let him. He started to dry off Lotor carefully. The towel was soft and Keith was gentle, surprisingly so as he moved Lotor to sit on the bench so he could dry his legs and feet. When Keith finished he tried to stand until the other’s warm hand laid upon his shoulder. Keith wrapped the towel about both of his shoulders and brought his hand up to hold it in place.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…” he spoke quietly to Lotor. “I shouldn’t have let you do that. You don’t have to do that. You’re not a prisoner or whatever, okay? I’m sorry. So sorry. Do you even get what I’m saying?”

“You’re attempting to make yourself feel better for acting Galra because of your human upbringing. You are no different than a galra. You need not try to be in my presence,” Lotor replied smoothly. Keith was a strange one if nothing else.

“Fuck-” he gasped out and rubbed his face. He took a deep breath, doing his best to calm the anger within. He knew galra as a race were not like that, even if Lotor had clearly been raised or trained to think such. The Blade was not like that. “I’m sorry. You are not a prisoner, okay? We can’t let you leave because you’ve seen the inside of the castle but… If you need to go anywhere you say so. We’ll take you there. You’re not trapped and you’re not here to serve us. I thought you  _wanted_ me. I’m sorry.”

“Why would anyone desire to be on the receiving end of such a thing? It’s…” Lotor hummed and looked away. “It’s how weaker galra claw up for power. Why would I indulge in such behavior?”

“Lotor, do you want me to show you? I promise I won’t hurt you. It’ll feel good, okay? I’m going to be the one receiving. You won’t hurt me,” Keith spoke reassuringly. Lotor supposed that if anything this would be proof of his lack of captivity. No one would receive so willingly. Not for an illusion of freedom provided to a captive.

He nodded.

“Lay back for me, on the bench and try to relax,” Keith murmured quietly. He helped Lotor lay back and padded the bench under his head with another towel. This couldn’t be terrible, could it?

Keith reached into the shower bin and pulled out a bottle, settling himself into place between Lotor’s now-spread thighs. He started with soft kisses, that were reciprocated with more than a little confusion but made Lotor breathless. “Better than you thought, right?”

Lotor nodded. It seemed expected. Keith worked his way up his jaw and started to nip and play with his ear using his mouth. Lotor turned his head for Keith and let himself grasp the warm hips above him. This was almost nice, having someone so close. The half-human’s skin was smooth and soft flesh layered over muscle. Even his lips upon his neck now felt somewhat nice.

Keith worked his way lower, pressing kisses to Lotor’s chest. Lotor tensed as the other got lower. Was this going to hurt as it had the other way? No, it couldn’t. There was no line of thought that led him to that conclusion. He still didn’t understand the drive. 

Keith got between his legs and looked up at the prince, “You want this, right?”

“I want to know, yes,” he replied and looked up at the ceiling. Keith held back a sigh and Lotor could tell by the pace of his breath. There was no lying to him. Receiving was at best unpleasant. Keith took his cock into his mouth and Lotor focused on the sensation. It was strange, good but strange.

Keith let out a moan around the cock in his mouth and Lotor gasped. That had felt- he didn’t have words for it. He looked down at Keith, using one arm on the bench behind him to let him sit up. Keith looked him in the eye, moaning as he took Lotor’s hardening length into his mouth fully and started to bob with a little hum.

“That’s- Oh, that’s-” Lotor gasped out, trying to find purchase in the physical. His free hand rested on Keith’s shoulder just as the other let his cock slip out with a wet pop.

“Good right? Lay back and enjoy it, okay. I’m going to show you more in a bit. Just let this happen and don’t fight it,” Keith instructed before going at it again. It was so noisy and wet, but with Keith moaning as he went about it Lotor couldn’t help to be amazed. He felt so warm and pleasant, even with the coil of tension in his gut.

Lotor’s arm trembled and he flopped back to the bench before it gave out. He slipped a hand into those inky black locks and earned another look from Keith for his participation. Seeing those warm eyes look up at him and the smile curling around his cock was like a punch in the gut, but nice. Really nice. How was this so good? Keith’s moans weren’t the only ones in the room now. Lotor felt himself adrift and out of control. He took a deep breath and reminded himself not to fight it. Keith knew better in this than he did.

Before he could take another steady breath Keith started to bob his head and Lotor cried out. He was twisting and thrashing a little but Keith’s arm wrapped around one of his thighs, reminding him to stay in place. It felt so good and it almost felt like pain with how intense it was but Lotor wanted more and he didn’t want this to stop.

Keith kept pace a little longer, victory singing in his veins as he made Lotor feel what sex was actually supposed to be like. It only took a few more moments before Lotor came, back arched and cock pulsing as cum hit the back of Keith’s throat. The surprise nearly choked Keith but he worked Lotor through his orgasm, swallowing everything the prince gave before pulling off.

Keith was panting heavily and Lotor was swimming in emotion. He took a moment then pushed himself up, intending to thank Keith before he saw something that brought panic down upon him. “No, no, no, you don’t have to hurt yourself-”

“I’m not. It feels good. My fingers are lubricated and I was gentle. There’s a spot inside that makes it feel just as good as what I just did to you. Calm down, please?” Keith asked, stilling his motions. He looked over Keith for any sign of pain despite the two fingers shoved inside him. Lotor found none.

“It… It feels good?” He asked, still in disbelief.

“Very good. Do you want to feel inside? You can. I’ll let you. Grab the lube. That bottle right there and slick your fingers up so you won’t hurt me,” Keith instructed. Lotor watched, frozen for a long moment before he complied.

He held up his slick fingers and quietly asked “Teach me?”

Keith smiled warmly and straddled Lotor’s legs, his own spread wide as he laid back. Lotor looked down at where Keith’s fingers were moving gently inside him, head tilted. The flesh wasn’t torn or irritated. Keith slid his fingers out and cupped his balls, pulling and rolling them away from his entrance.

“Two fingers, no more and slow. Slide them in nice and slow. Yours are a little bigger and longer than mine. I’m thankful those galra claws aren’t as sharp as they look otherwise we’d have a problem,” Keith tugged Lotor’s hand between his legs and rolled his hips. “Please? I need it.”

“Only because you are asking… I wouldn’t-” Lotor didn’t finish that statement, instead giving Keith what he asked for. He pushed his fingers in, achingly slow for Keith but the former paladin knew this wasn’t entirely about his own desire. “Are you alright?”

“Needy, horny and wanting more. Not hurt, you didn’t hurt me,” Keith reassures while Lotor looks up at his face. “You can move your fingers in and out. Thrust them. There’s a spot toward the front that will feel a little different. That’s where the prostate is. It feels really good. Some people can cum from that all on it’s own.”

“You want me to find that and-” Lotor took a breath before looking back down between Keith’s legs. “You want me to make you cum.”

“Yep, exactly that. You can do this. All you need is two fingers and a little instruction. I’ve got you. Go ahead,” Keith reassured once more before Lotor managed to work up the courage to try. He moved his fingers slowly at first, revelling in how it felt to have his fingers in someone else. Keith was so warm and slick, although he knew that was the lube. After Keith using his mouth he understood how good this would feel to someone seeking pleasure. If there honestly was a spot within that made such things feel good…

Lotor didn’t want to think about his rage at that truth. He only wanted to focus on finding it. He worked his fingers, exploring and trying to find it. It took more tries than he wanted to admit to get Keith to gasp out “There!”

Lotor moved his fingers, thrusting them in against that slop making Keith moan and twist beneath him. He could feel his own cock reacting to the sight but for the moment he ignored it. Keith was beautiful like this and Lotor wanted to make him cum, and not out of a desire to finish quickly. He had never had that feeling about someone else but this was different.

“Tell me how it feels, Keith,” he whispered. The half-human was practically trembling beneath him as he slowed his fingers.

“Good, oh, so good. Don’t you dare stop. Faster, please? I need it faster,” he gasped back moving his hips to push back onto those fingers, matching the pace Lotor set.

“You’re so pretty like this, Keith,” Lotor whispers as he speeds up. 

Keith is squirming again but he manages to gasp out a snarky, “We should get you a mirror. You should see yourself.”

“Another time… maybe. You are meant to relax and let go, are you not? Do not make me stop, Keith,” he chided. There was no heart behind the empty threat. 

“I can talk and let go at the same time. It takes practice,” Keith countered with a smirk pulling at his lips. “Do your job down there and listen, alright?”

“If that is what you wish I suppose I will oblige you,” Lotor kept working Keith even as the other laughed a bit at Lotor’s turn of phrase.

“You really have two modes, huh? I like this one better. I’d like it very much if next time you worked me open and slid that pretty cock of yours inside me. Or maybe I’d ride you so you didn’t have to worry about aim. Would you like that, having me ride your cock until we are both spent and panting?” Keith teased and Lotor’s breath became uneven. “You would like that. Hm?”

“You talk entirely too much,” Lotor criticised. He was hard now and he wasn’t quite sure if Keith was truly ready for such, or if he was. “We will talk about such when the time comes. Focus on now and not on maybes.”  

“Spoilsport. Oh, mm, just like that. Can you go a little harder?” Keith asked breathlessly. The rise and fall of his chest was something Lotor felt oddly attracted to and he wanted to kiss Keith. He wasn’t a prisoner, not here. He didn’t need to ask permission if they were like this. He grabbed Keith by the back of his neck and shifted him into his lap fully, working his fingers harder. Keith whimpered and wrapped both arms around Lotor’s shoulders.  

“Kiss me. I want you to be kissing me when you cum- if you can,” Lotor ordered.

“You fucking love this. Ah- Good,” Keith stuttered out before claiming Lotor’s lips. The prince had confidence now. Keith was moaning and bucking back onto Lotor’s fingers. The desperation he saw in Keith’s face when he broke the kiss was all Lotor needed. The clenching he felt around his fingers was telltale enough for the prince to know what was about to happen. He nipped at Keith’s lower lip.

“Cum for me, let me see your face and kiss you after,” he whispered. Keith shattered. The way his back arched and his face achieved a look of bliss would have been enough for Lotor to understand. He could feel Keith’s cum spatter on them both. He slipped his fingers out slowly and Keith grabbed two handfuls of pale hair, tugging him into a kiss with a throaty moan.

“See? It can be good,” he smirked up at Lotor before pulling back. He raised a brow at the hard length in between Lotor’s legs. “If I help you with that we’ll be in here too long and get caught. Rise off and use cold water. We should talk more before going further, probably.”

“That would likely be wise,” Lotor admitted and padded over to the shower. He turned on the cold and flinched when it hit his skin but allowed the spray to wash away the traces of sweat. Keith rinsed himself off and wrapped himself in a towel before putting on the clean clothes he dragged here. Keith opened a cabinet on the far wall and pulled out a fluffy white robe that the other paladins didn’t use.

“You can wear this for the walk back to your rooms. You don’t need help to operate the washer, do you?” Keith asked. 

“No, I should be fine,” he replied listlessly, not having the effort to care.

“Alright. Let’s get you back to your room, okay?” He encouraged as he helped Lotor dry and pull on the robe.

“Sounds good,” he nodded and let the worry drain from him. He felt exhausted. Tired feet carried him to his room and then his bed while Keith put the clothes in the wash to be cleaned. The half human sat beside him and stroked his hair.

“Go ahead and rest. If you want me to stay and sleep with you I will,” Keith offered. Lovers did that. Lotor knew that much. He wasn’t sure where this was going but that the other was offering was sweet.

“Stay. I want you to stay,” he admitted and started tugging on Keith. 

“Hang on- let me-” he gasped out and tugged off his jacket and shoes. He laid down and reached over, hitting the switch by the bed to turn out the light. His arms were quickly full of purring galra. 

“Thank you,” Lotor whispered.

“Shhh, sleep. You deserved all of that and more,” Keith murmured to his new pet cat. Lotor nodded off quickly, feeling oddly safe with Keith beside him. No nightmares came that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments. 
> 
> This is the first time I've written from this particular perspective at length and I write kinky smut so don't be shy. Nothing will be judged.


End file.
